THE 47TH HUNGER GAMES by cloveismybae
by cloveismybae
Summary: So this is the first chapter for my hunger games I really hope you like it and follow me, Cloveismybae xx p.s. any questions just ask!


Chapter 1

Oxsanna Young, 12, District 10

Last morning home 

I scream loud and desperate, as the knife enters my side, the pain is something else, its unreal, its a new kind of pain, death will follow soon. Tears leak down my grimy face as I slip to the floor, I hear their cruel laughs as the careers jeer things like, "she was too easy!" and "she didn't even put up a fight", but their voices are distant as my breathing slows and my heart pumps the only bit of blood that hasn't poured out of the gash in my side, at least I made it this far, at least I tried, then I slip into a world of dark...I open my eyes instantly, and take a deep, choking my breath, it wasn't real, it wasn't real...it wasn't real, but the truth is, until I'm 18, every moment of this dream could still happen, my first reaping year is today and every night since my 10th birthday, this SAME nightmare happens most nights as soon as my eyes close, in a world where dying is easier than blinking. Because without the hunger games also being a major death problem in this time of desperation, there is the flu, the shootings, the executions and starvation. at least living in the livestock district means you get a decent amount of food and my dad is quite rich as he owns one of the many animal farms in District 10. I rub my eyes and pull my self to get up as I have to get ready for the reaping. I wash in a tin tub of warmish water and put on my reaping clothes, which is an ugly mustard dress that's tight under the arms and a bit grubby in places...but I have been given brand new VERY expensive black patent shoes and white socks. I plait my hair down the back, I look about 10. And neatly brush my fringe. I shiver in memory of the dream, but swallow down my fear and hop down the stone stairs of our converted barn, we are rich, but not stinking rich, nothing goes to waste.

"hi, sweetie!" my mum calls, seeing my worried and pale expression. She runs over and hugs me tightly, I'm her only child and she takes pride in that, she also worries if I shall be picked for the reaping, because that would be her only child...certainly wiped off the earth in a cruel and twisted way. Dads gone out to work early like he does most days, but will finish early today, as he MUST attend the reaping, on penalty of prison. I sit and eat two strips of bacon and a small egg from the farm we are allowed to keep 10% of our animal trade because we are supplying for the Capital and the higher Districts, hated by anyone but their own Districts, from what I can see they are sadistic killers, or that's what the games make out them to be I wouldn't know, the capital gives everyone their own characters, you can tell, they get picked sobbing at the reaping, and at the interviews, nervously crack jokes to get sponsors.

"Mum? What if I do get picked?" I ask. my mum swallows hard.

"Cry, not lots, but just a little, so they will pity you, and know that you are not to be picked on, and know that Mummy and Daddy will ALWAYS love you!" then large, fat, tears roll down her freckled cheek and she turns away, embarrassed.

I hug her tightly, and that's how we stay for 5 minutes, until a loud bell, demands we travel to the reaping, I quickly brush my teeth and check my hair and we meet my father outside our front gate, he also looks pale, they both hold my hands and we walk in silence to the reaping, following the silent crowd towards our town square.

My parents let go of my hand and bend down to my level, I look in their eyes.

"Baby! Just be brave, it will be over soon and you will back with us tonight, okay!" sobs my mum.

Tears stream down my face, I don't want to leave them, I love them, but they urge me forward into the crowd of kids. and when I turn round they are gone, to join the crowd of many adults also worrying for their children's lives. I step forward, get my finger pricked, by a rough man who pulls on my finger and then shoos me off. I cant find the 12 year old section, but eventually do. An escort, whose name I've yet to find out totters on to the stage with high heels, that are about 15cm high and the weird thing is he seems to be half cat, and yes HE, which I don't quite get, he plays a video that shows how great the Capital is and I close my eyes and take a deep breath as she draws the girls name...

Thanks for reading, love Cloveismybae xx


End file.
